


Игра в солдатики

by Blacki, Melarissa



Series: Игры Фила Коулсона [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dehumanization, Hurt No Comfort, Hydra!Phil Coulson, Medical Examination, Medical Procedures, Medical Torture, Mind Manipulation, Other, Phil Coulson want play with Winter Soldier, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Violation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacki/pseuds/Blacki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: Фил Коулсон - агент Гидры. Наконец он получает допуск к одному из важнейших военных секретов организации - Зимнему Солдату.Предупреждение: подробное описание медицинских манипуляций, нанесение повреждений





	Игра в солдатики

**Author's Note:**

> Это первый из серии фиков, которые мы будем писать и выкладывать постепенно.

Каков вкус достигнутой цели? Терпкий, чуть сладковатый, будто плоды черноплодной рябины, или пыльный, горьковатый? А может вязкий и слегка химический, как “Орбит” без сахара?

Он не может определить кусающий вены привкус, тёмный, запретный, но притягательный, будто первый грех Адама и Евы. Но чувствует себя, словно он бухой и обкуренный одновременно. И очень хочется, чтобы никогда не наступило похмелье.

В голове — всё и ничего. Мыслей слишком много, и все они цепляются друг за друга, катятся снежным комом, а потом  рассыпаются, не давая ухватить. И он не знает, что делать. Просто стоит и смотрит на неподвижную фигуру.

Во взгляде не то что долбаной подсказки, нет даже осознания. Глаза под нависшими тёмными прядями словно прозрачные серо-голубые озёра, в которых по насмешке природы так и не зародилась жизнь. Белая страница, на которой не отпечатались чёрные буквы.  
А штамп под рукой. Нужно только взять. И запечатлеть всё, что вздумается. Любое слово.  
Прихоть. Игра. Желание.

Вот она, прямо здесь. Чёрная пешка, которую так легко недооценить. Забыть, что при хитром подходе умелого игрока пешка может обернутся грозным ферзём.

Пора сделать ход.

***

— Это и есть знаменитый Зимний Солдат? — спросил Коулсон, скользя безразличным взглядом по фигуре на металлическом столе вроде тех, что бывают в покойницких.

Слишком бледная кожа, месиво шрамов на груди под левым плечом, на стыке металла и живой плоти, неопрятные пряди длинных волос рассыпались вокруг головы грязно-каштановым нимбом. Глаза закрыты, зубы сжаты, напряженная линия челюсти. Ни клочка одежды, только тёмные полосы укрепленных металлом ремней. Явно всё слышит, но не показывает. Точнее, старается не показать этого. Так же, как Коулсон скрывает бешеную жадную радость под маской напускного равнодушия и холодной полуулыбкой. Ему это, пожалуй, удается намного лучше.

Потому что перед ним лежало доказательство существования легендарного Капитана. Да, это был не Баки из кинохроники, но в нём оставалось достаточного того бруклинского парня, чтобы заставить сердце Коулсона заходиться в заполошном стуке. Это куда круче шлема Капитана, кружки Капитана, даже ношенных трусов Капитана. Это живая часть Капитана, с которой можно по-настоящему взаимодействовать. С которой можно… играть. Неуместное детское слово, но именно об этом Коулсон мечтал. Поиграть в солдатики. В Солдата.

Сопровождавший Коулсона техник обиженно втянул воздух носом.

— Его разбудили несколько часов назад. Уйдет пара дней на восстановление, программирование и активацию глубинных навыков. Потом вы его не узнаете. Сейчас он, конечно, больше труп, чем человек.

Коулсон, внимательно наблюдавший за лицом Солдата, отметил, как дрогнули его брови, словно он хотел нахмуриться, но сдержался. Крепче сжались зубы, желваки на челюсти обозначились чётче. Ему явно не нравилось то, что о нём говорили.

— А зачем тогда ремни? — словно он не читал папок с отчётами, готовясь прийти сюда, спросил Коулсон.

— Рефлексы у него порой срабатывают в самый неподходящий момент. Врачей заменять не так просто, это не бойцы.

А вот теперь дёрнулся уголок рта. Неужели это самодовольный дурак-техник не видит? Коулсону захотелось дотронуться до Солдата, ощутить его кожу под собственными пальцами. Просто чтобы запомнить это ощущение… Но не при технике. Позже.

— Я бы хотел посмотреть на процедуру реактивации, — отворачиваясь и направляясь к выходу из зала сказал Коулсон. — Когда вы начинаете?

Техник глянул на наручные часы. 

— Через час и пятнадцать минут. Вы уверены, агент? Не самое воодушевляющее зрелище.

— Ничего, — негромко отозвался Коулсон. — Не начинайте без меня.

***

Ему нравится полутьма. Вельветовый сумрак, поглощающий всё незначительное и выделяющий важное. Серебристый блеск металла, глянцевый сероватый — плоти и влажный обсидиановый — крови. Как выделяет туманными линиями контуры тела изысканный переплёт света и тьмы. Откровенно, не зная слова “нет”, но в то же время мягко, не вульгарно. Как тихий шёпот ничем не подкупленной правды.

Яркий белый свет ламп жесток и беспощаден, срывает покровы, выбивает из пелены сладкого ядовитого дурмана, выставляя на обозрение все постыдные тайны. Грубую вязь шрамов, взлохмаченные, неопрятные волосы, залёгшие под глазами тени. Свет остёр, как стилет. Свет не даёт свободы горячечной фантазии.

Коулсон поймал себя на том, что погрузился в какое-то медитативное созерцание, сидя за стеклянной перегородкой лаборатории. Она хорошо глушила все звуки, но ничего не скрывала. И Коулсон смотрел.

Техник, сопровождавший его, был прав: зрелище реактивирующих процедур было не то что невоодушевляющим, оно было отталкивающим и пугающим. Коулсон задержался, и первоначальный осмотр провели без него. Он пришёл как раз в тот момент, когда техники низшего ранга переворачивали Солдата как большую куклу и устраивали на боку, а ведущий врач в белом халате, сапогах и клеенчатом фартуке, больше напоминавший мясника, чем медика, перебирал хромированные инструменты неприятного вида. Коулсон не видел, что именно сделал врач, но Солдат вдруг рванулся, ремни натянулись, а с силой прижимавшие его к металлическому столу техники испуганно переглянулись. Но врач не стал затягивать, он швырнул какую-то толстую изогнутую трубку в большую кювету для использованных инструментов и что-то сказал помощнику, строчившему в толстом блокноте. Подвезли большой аппарат с подсоединенными шлангами. Врач взял один и бесцеремонно ткнул наконечником между ягодиц Солдата. Тот начал дергаться минуту спустя. Врач прикрикнул на техников, они навалились на Солдата сильнее. Коулсон не заметил, что сжал кулаки, и очнулся от острой боли в ладонях. Удивленно посмотрел на руки и медленно разжал пальцы. Врач отсоединил один шланг, не извлекая наконечника, и ловко подключил другой. Аппарат едва видимо затрясся.

Процедуру промывания повторили трижды. К третьему разу солдат не сопротивлялся, а вяло лежал на боку. Потом ему также трижды промыли желудок, используя назогастральный зонд. Солдат оживился и даже принялся рваться, пока ему в ноздрю пихали бледно-коричневый шланг. После наполнения желудка зонд извлекали и вызывали рвоту, нажимая шпателем на корень языка. Глядя на происходящее, Коулсон признал, что выбор одежды врача был продиктован практическими соображениями. Солдат трижды опорожнил желудок. Наконец ему позволили лечь на спину и туже затянули ремни на торсе.

Врач взял в обтянутую перчаткой руку его вялый съежившийся член и принялся вводить в мочеиспускательный канал длинный металлический зонд. В этот момент Солдат запрокинул голову, насколько позволяли путы, и закричал. Коулсон не смог отказать себе в удовольствии и нажал на кнопку динамика. Хриплый вой, больше похожий на звериный, чем на человеческий, заполнил небольшое помещение. Прервался ненадолго и вновь завибрировал.

— Будешь орать, прикажу использовать кляп, — сообщил врач. — Ты мне мешаешь!

Однако Солдат никак не желал успокаиваться. Он раз за разом рвался из ремней, и Коулсону было видно, что края кожаных полос окрашены кровью, которая неаккуратно размазывалась по коже.

— Можно подумать, я невесть что делаю — пожаловался врач своему то ли помощнику, то ли практиканту. — Во время криосна в организме накапливаются токсины, которые не выводятся до пробуждения. Если его не промыть, они его отравят на некоторое время, прежде чем сыворотка справится с последствиями. Но это будет означать задержку часов в сорок восемь, а то и шестьдесят. А мы хотим побыстрее вернуть его в строй.

Оба дружно посмотрели на всё ещё стонущего Солдата, словно говоря: И не стыдно! Мы тут стараемся, понимаешь…

Солдат никак не отреагировал, продолжая выгибаться. Тогда врач утомлённо махнул рукой одному из ассистентов, однако в этом движении Коулсону почуялась какая-то алчная радость, словно врач надеялся на сопротивление и был очень доволен, что теперь мог отреагировать на него.

Кляп напоминал маску, он не помещался в рот, а крепко сжимал челюсти Солдата, не позволяя открыть рот. Крики сменились глухим мычанием. Врач дождался, пока техник закончит, и вновь взялся за зонд. После промывания мочевого пузыря зонд был извлечен одним рывком и тоже отправился в кювету.

— Так, что там по плану? — спросил врач у помощника.

— Забор материалов для анализа, — немедленно отозвался тот. — Кровь артериальная и венозная, желудочный секрет, лимфа, спинномозговая жидкость. И семенная жидкость. — Помощник посмотрел на врача: — Но… как?

— Будешь дрочить ему, пока не получишь нужное, — ответил врач, а потом расхохотался и хлопнул его по плечу. — Пункция желез, делов-то.

Покрасневший помощник явно расслабился.

— Тут ещё стоят требования проб тканей, — сообщил он. — Биопсия печени, поджелудочной железы и селезёнки.

— Опять? — Врачу явно не хотелось заниматься трудоёмкими процедурами.

— Таков протокол. После каждой разморозки.

— Теперь провозимся, — недовольно буркнул врач. — Ладно, начнём с крови.

Коулсон отключил звук. Слушать шуточки врача и переругивания техников было скучно. Он сконцентрировался на Солдате — на Баки, он уже звал его про себя именно так — на его теле и на его лице. Кровь взяли быстро, сначала несколько пробирок из толстой вены на шее, потом надрезали что-то на бедре и набрали еще несколько шприцов. Даже издалека была видна разница. В пробирках, окрашивая мазками красного прозрачное стекло, пульсировали искрами жизни две субстанции. Как половинки единого целого: глубокий кармин крови венозной, тёмной и будто вязкой, словно горький мёд, и рассветный алый артериальной — ещё хранящей в себе тепло, как дым от потушенной свечи. Казалось, будто вытащили наружу что-то очень личное, очень интимное, что-то, что никогда не должно было узнать яркого света, а только таиться в непостижимой для скудного человеческого разума пелене первобытной тьмы и нести пряный запах соли и меди. И эта насильная, невольная публичность выглядела как унижающая душу слабость.

Потом живую руку Солдата запрокинули ему за голову, и врач принялся ощупывать подмышечную впадину. Найдя что-то, он поднял шприц с непривычно длинной иглой и принялся медленно вводить её в самую ямку. Солдат закричал снова, даже сквозь кляп. Коулсон видел его лицо, черную тень намордника, светлую полоску взмокшего лба. Врач рявкнул что-то, и один из техников навалился Солдату на грудь.

Этого ему делать не стоило. Солдат рванулся, его не закрепленная ремнем голова молниеносно поднялась, и каким-то образом маска вдруг слетела с него. То ли лопнули ремни, то ли не застегнули впопыхах как следует. Зубы вцепились на оказавшееся в доступной близости ухо. Резкий рывок, и Солдата окатило брызнувшей из раны кровью. Техник заорал и отшатнулся, зажимая голову ладонью. Сквозь пальцы немедленно начало просачиваться красное. Каким-то образом Солдату одновременно удалось напрячь руку, и врач не удержал шприц. Тот упал и укатился куда-то под стол, а из оставшейся торчать иглы закапало прозрачным. Врач заорал на ассистента и на техников, один из которых оттаскивал раненого, а второй кинулся за новым шприцом. Разъяренный врач вырвал иглу из подмышки Солдата и швырнул в сторону. Коулсон не утерпел и вновь включил звук.

— ...твою мать, — закончил врач длинную и весьма эмоциональную тираду. — Не хочешь по-хорошему, будем по-плохому. Ноги ему раздвиньте. — Он обошёл стол и приблизился к голове Солдата. — Мне нужно было жалкие пять миллилитров твоей лимфатической жидкости. Теперь я вырежу тебе лимфатический узел, и мне плевать что зарастать будет целый день. Зарастёт, никуда не денется. Шрамом больше, шрамом меньше, — врач презрительно окинул взглядом растянутое ремнями тело. — Не на конкурс красоты отправляем.

Коулсон выкрутил тумблер динамика на минимум и достал папку с документами, которые собирался просмотреть. Как врач и предполагал, осмотр затягивался.

Он не смотрел, как врач сделал надрез в паховой складке, небрежно промокнул кровь, а потом, поковырявшись в ране пинцетом, вытянул лимфатический узел. Потом пожал плечами и все-таки воспользовался шприцом, набрав достаточно лимфы. Запихал узел обратно обратно, посыпал развёрстую рану стрептоцидом, будто собаку оперировал, и наложил несколько скобок степлером. Потом, решив сразу покончить с анализами, крепко зажал левой рукой мошонку и воткнул в нее иглу угодливо поданного шприца. Солдат уже выл, пытаясь оттолкнуться пятками прикованных ног. Коулсон представил себе, что Солдат сделал бы с врачом, попадись тот ему в руки, и поежился.

— Так, ладно. Теперь ещё биопсии и пункцию. И как там сахар?

— На двести единиц выше его нормы.

— Тогда как только я закончу, инсулин внутривенно и готовьте шок.

Коулсон потянулся к папке, в которой лежали копии некоторых документов по проекту “Зимний солдат”, в том числе краткое описание процедуры заморозки. Он её уже читал, но не особенно заинтересовался, а сейчас вот захотелось подробностей. В документе указывалось, что высокое содержание сахара и холестерина в крови способствуют защите клеток во время крио. Поэтому Солдата накачивали глюкозой и липидами. Отсюда и токсины, организм бунтует, сыворотка работает иначе, пытается вывести ненужное побыстрее. А инсулиновый шок позволяет эффективнее применять электрошок, это ещё из лечения шизофреников известно.

За стеклом врач, уже больше напоминавший мясника, столько крови покрывало его фартук и рукава халата, заканчивал с забором биоматериала. Третий эндоскоп отправился к прочим использованным инструментам. Пункцию он сделал ещё раньше.

— Всё, — выдохнул врач и содрал перчатки. — Колите инсулин, мне сигарету. И давайте генератор.

Волосы Солдата откинули назад, виски смазали какой-то мазью, а потом к ним прижали кулачки аппарата. Коулсон удивился, увидев, с какой готовностью Солдат принял в рот резиновую капу. Разряды были короткими, а вот судороги после них затянулись. Коулсон не стал дожидаться, собрал документы и отправился в бюро.

***

В Зимнем Солдате было больше звериного, чем человеческого. Если сравнивать человеческое тело с домом, то из этого грубо выволокли всех жильцов, а напоследок подожгли, оставив только серый пепел животных инстинктов.

Когда с тихим шорохом приоткрылась дверь, Солдат судорожно дёрнулся в сторону и, едва не потеряв равновесие, отшатнулся к стене. Металлические пальцы с противным скрежетом проехались по полу. Взгляд оставался пустым и несколько расфокусированным, лоб и вздымающиеся крылья носа сально блестели. Слегка волнистые от влаги волосы неопрятными слипшимися сосульками закрывали лицо. И почему только не подстригут? Коулсон отметил себе это на потом и сосредоточился на том, что было.

Не хотелось проводить набившую оскомину параллель со сторожевым псом, которого тренировали бесстрашно бросаться на чужаков, но дрожать и тихо скулить при виде хозяина, однако чёртово сравнение так и сидело на кончике языка.

В голове мелькнул давным-давно просмотренный единственный эпизод какой-то передачи о дрессировке плохо воспитанных собак. “Всё, что выше пса — угроза”, — всплыло в памяти, и Коулсон, не дав себе в полной мере осознать тот скорбный факт, что следует советам <i>Animal Planet</i>, плавным, медленным движением опустился на корточки. Во взгляде прозрачных, будто посеребрённой лунным светом воды, глаз мелькнуло нечто, напоминающее подозрительность, но Солдат не отшатнулся.

Они наверняка смотрелись смешно, голый и покрытый старыми и свежими шрамами Солдат, забившийся в угол камеры, и присевший напротив него мужчина в безупречном костюме, начищенных туфлях, отглаженной рубашке. Коулсон протянул руку открытой ладонью вверх, почти ожидая, что Солдат потянется к ней носом, готовясь обнюхать. Ничего такого он, конечно, не сделал. Только постарался вжаться в стену сильнее, отвернув лицо. Но Коулсон видел, что он за ним наблюдает краем глаза.

— Баки, — позвал он его, наконец-то используя то самое имя. — Мальчик, не бойся.

Вообще-то, если учитывать год рождения Баки Барнса, Солдат был старше Коулсона практически вдвое, но выглядел он все ещё почти так же, как на старых чёрно-белых фотографиях. Молодым и беззащитным. Не кем-то, кто может отгрызать уши техникам.

Коулсон переступил туфлями, придвигаясь поближе, пока наконец не дотянулся до волос. Погладил влажные после “душа” из шланга пряди, даже пропустил их между пальцами. Солдат сидел совершенно неподвижно, только мелко дрожал. Коулсон достал другой рукой заготовленное лакомство — протеиновый батончик. Распаковал, делая все это на виду, и протянул Солдату кусочек на ладони. Тот долго косился, прежде чем решился потянуться к нему живой рукой. Осторожно взял и мгновенно засунул в рот. Проглотил, практически не жуя. Коулсон улыбнулся.

Второй кусочек исчез с руки быстрее. Оставалась ещё треть батончика. Коулсон показал ее, дождался, пока Солдат не начнет следить за ней взглядом, и вновь протянул руку.

— Без рук, — предупредил он Солдата. — Давай, Баки, возьми его.

И Солдат послушно потянулся к ладони и взял кусочек губами. Сухие и шершавые, ощутил Коулсон, когда Солдат слегка мазнул по его ладони. В животе потянуло от восторга. Это было словно приручить Кинг-Конга, такая же первобытная мощь и опасность, и трогательная доверчивость.

— Вот и умница, — произнес он. — Молодец. Сегодня больше нельзя, завтра ещё принесу.

На этот раз он протянул руку куда решительнее и уже не погладил, а потрепал Солдата по волосам. Тот не отдёрнул голову, но прикрыл глаза и стиснул кулаки, явно готовясь к худшему. Коулсон вздохнул и поднялся на ноги.

— До завтра, Баки. Не скучай.

Дверь закрылась с лёгким шорохом, свет в камере погас. Солдат подтянул колени к груди и стал ждать, впав в привычное бессмысленное оцепенение.


End file.
